1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for assembling a seat back in an automotive seat and, more particularly, to a method for assembling a baggily sewn trim cover assembly to a foam cushion member formed by holding and provided with a frame embedded therein so as to form a seat back in an automotive seat.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Cnventionally, there has already been disclosed a method under the name of the present applicant (Japanese Patent Publication No. 63388 of 1981) in which a trim cover assembly is turned inside out and is then molded to be provided with a predetermined uneven (concavo-convex) configuration; an adhesive agent is applied to the molded trim cover assembly, in particular, to the main body thereof; a cushion member of a foam material is bonded onto the main body; and, thereafter the gore portions of the trim cover assembly which are not bonded are turned over so as to assemble a seat back.
This method has indeed several advantages over the other conventional methods. For example, in one of the conventional methods, a trim cover assembly is adsorped by vacuum to the inner wall of a mold and urethane is foamed inside thereof. In this case, if one of the trim cover assembly and urethane becomes defective, then the other also becomes defective. But, according to the disclosed new method, since the trim cover assembly is mounted by bonding to the cushion member, there is no possibility of the above-mentioned correspondingly resulting defects.
However, the disclosed method is disadvantageous in that it cannot be applied to a trim cover assembly which is formed in a bag-like form by integrally sewing to the gore of the trim cover assembly a back cloth forming the back side of a seat back, because it has a substantially cylindrical configuration.